


Ouch! No Biting!

by simplyn2deep



Series: 20/20 'verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Toothache, babies teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Josie get their first teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch! No Biting!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Toothache_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** not exactly a toothache, but this is where my muse took me.  
>  **A/N 3:** set within my 20/20 'verse where Steve is the biological father of twin girls and he later adopts them when their parents are killed in a car accident. Also, the girls are about 10 months old. Show-wise, set within season 2 - think during the time that Steve puts Danny in charge of Five-0 so he can chase down Wo Fat. I won’t go into that much, but it’s just a frame of reference for things mentioned within the story.

Danny sighed as he pushed open the door to Five-0. In the last week he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Steve had been gone almost three weeks and calls from him were sparse to say the least. On top of that, Josie and Stephanie were especially fussy because they were teething.

So sleep was a rare thing. He should be home sleeping after the forced time off the Governor made him take after an especially grueling two week human trafficking case that was worked in conjunction with HPD and the FBI, but there were case reports to finish and Danny needed the quiet of his office for just a couple of hours. He knew that wasn't fair to want the escape from his crying babies, but he was tired from being up all night, most night, trying to soothe Josie and Stephanie.

Walking into his office, Danny powered up his computer and sat down. While he waited for it to boot, his eyes slipped close and his head tilted back. Between the booting of the computer and the log in screen appearing, Danny was asleep.

Sometime later, he jerked awake and looked around for what could have woken him up. he looked at his watch and saw that he'd slept for nearly two hours. He saw Chin and Kono in their respective offices working and he was partly glad they let him sleep. Danny logged into his computer and before he could get to work, the direct line to his office rang.

Picking up the phone, Danny sighed before responding. "Five-0, this is Detective Williams."

"Danny! Thank god I got you!" the voice said rather loudly, having to compete with loud wailing in the background.

"Leah?" Danny asked. Leah was the part-time college student Steve and Danny hired to watch Josie and Stephanie when they were in a pinch. "What's wrong with the girls?"

"They're both running a low grade fever," she says. "You know I can usually handle them, but I'm a bit out of my depth with this."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Danny said. "I need to stop for some infants' Tylenol." Danny ended the call, shut down his computer and informed Chin and Kono he had to go home because the girls had a fever.

+=+

Ah hour later, Danny, Josie and Stephanie were in his and Steve's bed. Danny had just dosed them with medication and their fever was slowly going down, which allowed them to sleep. Danny hoped that when they woke up, he could give them some juice or some pear puree.

Gently touching the girls' faces for how warm they still felt, Danny watched them sleep. He knew that once the teeth finally broke, they wouldn't be as cranky and get back to their regular sleeping pattern.

Danny also hoped that Steve would be home soon from whatever it was that he was doing. This was the longest he'd gone without seeing the girls since he gotten them after Curtis and Melanie's death.


End file.
